Anfang
by Itoko
Summary: Einfallsreicher Titel... über das Kennenlernen von Salazar Slytherin und Helga Hufflepuff. Wenn Helga auch nicht lange vorkommt. Slytherins PoV


Tja... so hat's... angefangen ;) Oder so... Irgendwie... Tja... sollte ja eigentlich auch der Prolog zu Quellen des Wissens werden. Aber da das auf Eis liegt, bzw. aufgegeben ist... *redet komisches Zeug*

Disclaimer: Ich claime den Vogt und die Frau als mein, claime Salazar und den Rest der bekannten Figuren als JKRs und das Zitat als eins aus ‚God's Army', bzw. ‚The Prophecy' (Rollenspiel mit Snape und Gabriel war irgendwie lustig :)). Was vergessen? Ich claime... diesen Schreibtisch als den meines Vaters, jawoll! *in Claim-Laune ist* Und den Rechner claime ich als Familien-Besitz...

Für das Putzel

_Magie ist nicht schwarz oder weiß,  
sie ist beides... wie die Natur.  
Grausam & schön, in einem Moment.  
**¡s¢htar (www.hexenstern.de)**_

**Anfang**

„Wie ist dein Name?" Der Vogt sah auf den Jungen hinab.  


Zu lang gewachsenes, schwarzes Haar fiel bis zu seiner Nasenspitze in sein schmales Gesicht und er machte sich nicht einmal ansatzweise die Mühe, es wegzustreichen.  
„Salazar.", antwortete er und seine Stimme, wenn auch leise, erfüllte den Raum, „Slytherin."  


Salazars Mundwinkel zuckten, als er sah, wie der Vogt beim Klang des Namens leicht zusammenzuckte, doch nur einen Moment und sein Gesicht war wieder wie versteinert.  
Dieser Muggle würde keine Regung hervorrufen.  


„Sie sagen, du seist ein Hexer.", fuhr der Vogt fort, wieder gesammelt.  


Salazar hob langsam den Kopf und sah den alten Mann aus ausdruckslosen Augen an.  
„So..."  


Der Vogt nickte.  
„Was hast du dazu zu sagen?", fragte er schroff.  


Salazar verspürte ein leichtes, warmes Gefühl in seinen Knochen. Ein Gefühl der vollkommenen Überlegenheit, das ihn völlig erfüllte. Er wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Nein, es schmeichelte ihm.  
Er lächelte. Das kalte Lächeln eines Siegers. Kein Wort kam über seine Lippen.  


„Rede!", keifte eine Frau links von ihm.  


Salazar wandte den Kopf zu ihr. Seine Hände zuckten kaum merklich, als er sie betrachtete. So einfältig. So unwissend. So... Muggle. Für Menschen wie diese Frau, für Menschen wie sie in diesem Raum waren, hatte er nur Verachtung übrig. ‚Und die einzige Konstante in eurer Existenz ist eure jämmerliche Unwissenheit.' Er hätte geschnaubt, hätte er das nicht zu sehr unter seiner Würde gefunden.  


„Du sollst mich ansehen, Junge."  


Salazar sah den Vogt wieder an.  
„Was wäre, wenn?", fragte er kühl.  


Vereinzeltes Lachen kam von den Zuschauern.  


„Das wäre dein Tod.", sagte der Vogt unberührt, „Magie ist nur dem Bösen zugänglich. Wir werden das Böse vernichten."  


Erneut verzog sich Salazars Gesicht zu einem Lächeln. Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
„Und glaubt Ihr im Ernst,", sagte er leise, aber deutlich, „Dass Ihr etwas gegen einen Magier ausrichten könntet?" Seine Hände fanden seinen Zauberstab und einen Moment hielt er ihn sacht, auf beiden Handflächen liegend.  


Die Augen des Vogtes wurden starr.  
„Also gibst du es zu.", sagte er in einer schwankenden Tonlage.  


Salazars rechte Hand schloss sich langsam um das Ende des Stabes und er richtete die Spitze langsam auf den Vogt, dessen Augen sich leicht weiteten.  
Einige der anderen Leute waren aufgesprungen.  
„Crucio." Nur ein Wort, aber der Vogt schrie auf vor Überraschung und Schmerz, bevor er zu Boden stürzte.  


Panik brach aus im Saal... und in Salazar. Er sah sich um und fluchte. Die würden ihn lynchen.  


Er seufzte und atmete tief durch. Er hatte es nicht oft versucht, zweimal bisher. Einmal war er da gelandet, wo er hinwollte. Aber das war jetzt egal.  
Er murmelte eine kurze Formel und der Saal um ihn herum löste sich auf in einem Strudel aus wechselnden Farben, die langsam grüner wurden. Als die Welt um ihn herum wieder Formen annahm, erkannte er einen Wald um sich herum und einen Baum neben sich. Direkt neben sich.  


„Glück gehabt.", murmelte er und sah sich um.  


„He... bist du appariert?"   


Salazar fuhr herum.  
Ein Mädchen, vielleicht 17 oder 18, so wie er, sah ihn freundlich und nicht ohne Neugier an.  
„Nein.", antwortete er kalt, „Ich bin her geflogen."  


Sie sah ihn einen Moment an und lachte dann. Sie war nicht sonderlich groß, dunkelblond mit eisblauen Augen und trug eine safrangelbe, leicht abgenutzte Robe.  
„Verstehe.", sagte sie, „Ein Vogel, sozusagen... ich bin Helga. Helga Hufflepuff."  


Salazar verkniff sich einen Kommentar ihren Namen betreffend und studierte weiter skeptisch ihr Gesicht. Sie war offensichtlich die Freundlichkeit schlechthin. Und trotzdem war sie eine Hexe. Und Hexen und Zauberer hatten zusammen zu halten.  


Er kniff die Augen leicht zusammen.  
„Salazar Slytherin."  


„Dann komm mit, Salazar Slytherin. Du kannst ja hier nicht so rumstehen." Sie betrachtete ihn. „Und du musst aus dieser Muggle-Kleidung raus."  


Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Anders als das im Saal des Vogtes. Ein wenig freundlicher.  
Er nickte und folgte ihr.  


****

Ich bin für Meinungen jeder Zeit offen… *Augen blitzen*  
Und ich mag diese Frau... *weiß auch nicht*


End file.
